


Catching On

by OurDeal



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pro wrestling crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Julian is dragged to a wrestling show by Rob, who happens to be a huge fan. The Indy show is small, making Julian feel nervous for a second before focusing his eyes on the show.*TOTAL WORK OF FICTION^^No footballs were harmed in the making of this story&ONE SHOT





	Catching On

            The weekends are always the hardest for Julian. While his life is great, and his career is off to a great start, he always goes home alone. Being the wide receiver for one of the most successful teams in football leaves almost no time for him to have a life outside of the sport. He’s always in awe of anyone who can make time for themselves, with one of his best friends being the best at it. Of course, Rob can be convincing when it comes to doing things outside of football, but being at some Indy show for pro wrestling was not on Julian’s list of things to do.

            “Just trust me on this one, alright. I promise you, it’s going to be a really good show. I know that pro wrestling isn’t your thing, exactly, but I bought tickets and Gostkowski backed out last minute. Besides, you always complain about not doing anything on the weekends, and I knew you were going to be home anyway.” The line to enter the small venue is long, but yet no one has realized who he is, or who he is with. No one has stopped him and asked for an autograph or a picture, and he feels like he can breathe for the first time in a while and be himself. Ever since getting the starting position, it’s been non-stop, and all Julian ever wanted to do was to just stop to enjoy something. This show could probably be the something he’s been looking for, but it takes Rob to drag him out of his comfort zone.

            “Bro, are you going to move or what?” Rob’s standing 3 feet in front of him and Julian realizes that he’s been standing in the same spot for the last 20 minutes. Getting out of his own head, he drags his feet towards Rob who is just looking at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Rob can only sigh as he pushes Julian to be in front of him so that he could be lead to the seats that Rob paid for. Julian has never seen a set-up such as this before. The wrestling ring was smack dab in the middle of the venue, while there was a small entrance, where the wrestlers would make their appearances.   

            “Dude, sit down, the show is about to start.” Rob ends up pulling Julian down so that he could sit. He puts his hands out in front of him, cold metal meeting the underside of his hands. It’s then that he realizes that he’s sitting front row, and for the first time in a while, he’s nervous. He hasn’t felt this type of nervous since he was asking a girl to go out with him. The lights go down, and there’s a girl dressed in black skinny jeans and black tank-top with an artistic rendition of ribs on the front of it. Her hair is pulled back into a French braid, and her jean jacket covered in studs. Her worn converses gracing the canvas. There’s a microphone in her hand, and the room goes silent, ready to hang on to her every word. This is what draws Julian in—the intense attention that everyone is putting on the woman in the ring.

            “Welcome to Iron Vikings Pro Wrestling! Are you ready to see an amazing show? Because…The following contest is scheduled for one fall!” Music begins to pour out of the speakers, some sort of techno number hyping up the crowd.

            “Introducing first, the champion! Weighing in at 200 pounds from area 51, the man who believes that he’s the only reason that this company exists. James Havok!” The crowd begins to boo loudly, and Julian is stunned by this. Looking at Rob for an explanation, all Rob can do is laugh quickly before turning back to watch the action.

            “Next, introducing the challenger! Weighing in at 190 pounds, from the Woodlands in Texas, Danny Dola!” This country-rock soundtrack plays through the speakers, and there’s this guy walking through the curtains. He’s wearing black pants and a white vest. His sunglasses grace his face as he poses with his hands holding the edges of his vest, while a smirk graces the guy’s face. The guy leans forward a little bit before pulling down his sunglasses and winking. The girls near the path of the entrance start screaming, and Julian can’t help but cover his ears. He then takes off his glasses and throws them without direction into the crowd before running down towards the ring. The match begins with both of the men getting into a lock up. All Julian can see is the guy in the black pants. It’s like the man was carved from marble and was the greatest creation that Leonardo da Vinci could ever create come to life. He’s so focused on the match that he doesn’t’ notice Rob looking at him and laughing. If Rob could film the doe-eyed look on Julian’s face he would.

            The man in the black pants makes his way up to the top rope, and Julian, being a fan in his younger years knows that this will be a dangerous move. On the other hand, Danny doesn’t care about what the crowd thinks of his moves, he’s just there to have a good time. Leaping through the air, Danny’s eyes gaze upon the blonde man in the front row. His features highlighted by the dim lighting of the building. Blue eyes following his every move, and he knows that he has to make this look good in order to keep the blonde’s attention on him. He then notices his best friend Rob sitting next to the blonde man. Of course, landing the elbow drop is no easy feat, but to do it while paying attention to something else—Danny is impressed with himself. Of course, it had to be at that moment that James Havok decides to pick Danny up and off the ring canvas and German suplexing him. For a second all Danny can think about is how stupid he must look right now to the guy in the front row. He knows that Havok is going for the pin but he can’t lose in front of the cute guy. Kicking out at the last possible moment, Danny gets himself back up to his feet. There’s a look of disbelief on Havok’s face and Danny could care less as he hits the man with his finishing move. Getting James into a headlock position, Danny shifts all of his weight to be on the man’s back before wrapping his legs around his waist and dragging him down to the canvas for a sleeper hold. He feels the man go limp, and he knows he’s got him. The referee pulls Danny’s arms off before declaring him the new champion. The bell rings and the whole place explodes into a cacophony of screams.

            “Your winner by submission and the new Iron Vikings Pro Wrestling Champion, Danny Dola!” The belt is being handed off to him, and Julian can’t see anything else but the man in the middle of the ring. He can see that there are emotions brewing behind the eyes and he can tell that Danny is holding back from crying.  As the man rolls out of the ring, he begins to make his way around the ring, high-fiving all of the fans before getting to Rob and Julian, who can’t believe his luck.

            “Hey man! Thanks for showing up for once. Meet me backstage in about 10 minutes.” Danny nods at Rob before turning to wink at Julian, who feels his heart leap out of his chest and onto the floor. He can’t believe it—the one guy who caught his eye (forget the rest of the roster)—freaking winked at him. Trying to calm his heart down, he can hear Rob cackling right next to him. _IF only, if only. What I would give to just be in that man’s atmosphere._ Hitting Rob on the arm to make him stop, he feels Rob poke him in the shoulder.

            “Dude, C'mon, he’s given me the all clear.” Making their way from the front row of the show to the concession stand is no easy feat. First, it’s making his way through the front row with people being a bit selfish, but whatever, then it’s making his way through the rest of the area in which he was seated in. People begin to moan and groan as he passes by them, getting pissed because he accidentally brushed up against them. Seeing the entrance to the lobby, where the concession stand is—he can hear the angels singing and the sky opening up. Taking his first deep breath of fresh air without being crowded feels good for Julian. He can finally calm his heart down long enough to form a proper sentence. Instead, Rob is grabbing him by the wrist and leading him to a closed off area. The security guard nods in approval before letting himself and Rob go through…where the man of the hour is standing, waiting for both of them. Julian’s mouth goes dry and his palms begin to sweat.

            “Hey, Danny! Great show!” Rob wraps up the guy in a quick hug, while Julian can’t help but just look so helpless. He can’t believe that he’s even in the same hall as the guy—and sure it’s love at first sight, but for Julian, it’s everything. He can already see a future, and he knows that he’s getting way too ahead of himself, but he could care less. It’s what he’s wanted more than anything—more than football and reading, and food. More than friendships with coworkers, and late nights sitting at home doing nothing.

            “Julian…geez dude, where do you keep going off to? Like I was saying, Danny, this is my other bro, Julian. Julian, meet Danny.” Rob’s words move in slow motion and all Julian can hear is the rapids of his blood in his head. Danny reaches out to shake Julian’s hand, and Julian—he feels a spark of something—maybe hope.

            “Hey handsome, saw you in the crowd tonight.”

 


End file.
